


I Love You

by papajumin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papajumin/pseuds/papajumin
Summary: Saeran is still having trouble sleeping without having nightmares of that time so MC comforts him.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for @spacecaptain707 on Tumblr for the Secret Valentine event! I hope you like this!

The sound of screaming rips apart the calm atmosphere around her.

_Not again._

She drops the pile of clothes in her hands and rushes towards the bedroom where she heard the screaming. She bursts in but stops as soon as she sees the boy.

His back is bowed off the bed, clearly in agony. His face is tear stained and stuck in a grimace. And the screaming… 

“No! Stop! I can’t stand it! Nooooo!”

The girl can’t stand it anymore and quickly goes to his side. She brushes her fingers along his sweaty forehead, trying her best to soothe the tension from him. He jerks away from her touch, screaming for her not to touch him. She knows he isn’t actually awake, doesn’t know it’s her, but it still pains her when he says that. 

It’s been a year since they rescued him, but he hasn’t gotten of the trauma; he probably never will. It haunts him in his dreams, sometimes even during the day when he is awake. She is trying her best to help him, it just doesn’t seem to work. She took him to a psychiatrist and he got prescribed anti-depressants and anti-psychotics, and while they seemed to have helped for the first month, he quickly grew immune to them because of his history with drugs. The psychiatrist recommended sending him in to a mental hospital to get him back on track, but she wouldn’t allow it. She told the man that he had to be surrounded by family; that being alone like that will only make him worse. 

His situation has gotten a lot better since then; he no longer has fits of violence or relapses, but the dreams just won’t go away. Sleeping pills hardly work to help him with them either. It seems like he can only sleep peacefully when wrapped in her arms. Unfortunately, she can’t always be there to do that for him. So, he tends to suffer on those occasions. 

His whimpers bring her attention back to the boy. He’s shaking like he’s freezing but she knows it the memory of the withdrawals of the drugs he was forced to take. She holds back a sob, pained at seeing him like this.

“Saeran, honey, it’s me. It’s okay, you’re safe. I’m right here. You’re not there anymore. You’re here with me. Please wake up, you’re just having a nightmare.” She continues to whisper consoling words to him, trying to help him get back to reality.

He slowly relaxes until finally he lies limp on the bed, covered in sweat. When his breathing is stable, he opens his eyes, blinking as he tries to focus on her face.

“Hey, how are doing,” she whispers with a small smile.

He takes a deep breath and croaks out, “I’m fine… Just another bad dream.” He looks away and because of his hoarse voice, she almost couldn’t hear what he said next. “I wish they would stop.”

She tentatively rests her hand on his arm, afraid he’ll tell her not to touch him again. When he doesn’t, she gains some courage and massages the muscles there. He still doesn’t look at her. “You’ll get through this. You’re so much stronger than you think. You went through awful trauma and it’s going to take some time to get past it. I’ll be right next to you to help you. I’m not leaving your side, Saeran.”

He looks at her then, unshed tears glimmering in his eyes. “Will you really?” His voice breaks on the last word, making her choke up as well.

She throws herself on him, wrapping her arms awkwardly around his thin frame. “Of course! I’ve stuck around this long, haven’t I?” she jokes. She leans up to be able to look at his face, but he doesn’t smile back at her. Sighing, she continues, “I promise I won’t leave your side. I wouldn’t be able to bear being without you, regardless of what your condition is. I… I love you Saeran.”

He gasps. The tears that were just starting to go away, start to slide down his face. He openly sobs, and the girl takes him into her lap, petting his hair. “I really do love you. That’s why I’m still here. I don’t want to see you like that ever again. I will help you get through this, if it’s the last thing I do. I want to see a smile on your face always. It’s such a beautiful sight…” She continues to ramble on, hoping her words are soothing his wounds. 

She knows how he feels about love. He thinks it’s a disgusting thing that turns into pain for the person on the receiving end. She can only hope that he won’t feel that way about _her_ love. 

Finally, he gently pulls away from her embrace, and faces her. His eyes are swollen from crying, but he has a tiny smile. “I really appreciate you sticking by my side through all this, this shit I’m going through. I know I’m not much, but I am glad to have you here by my side.” He pauses, looking into her eyes to see how she is feeling. She tries to put love into her eyes, so he can see she is being serious. 

Suddenly, he throws himself at her, tightly holding her to him. She could hardly breathe but still hugs him back just as tight. They stay there for what feels like a long time but was probably only a few minutes. She savors the feeling of him against her; he barely likes her touching him, although he is getting better about it. He would never tell her why, but she knows from Seven that he was beaten as a child. 

Slowly, they both disentangle themselves from each other. Saeran smiles sweetly at her, holding her face between his palms. She leans into his touch and closes her eyes. She hopes he can get better so it’s always like this. 

“I love you, too.”

The words were whispered, but they sounded loud in the quiet room. Her eyes burst open, surprise coloring them as she looks at the boy across from her. 

“Do you, really?”

He nods his head, laughing. She sees another round of tears threaten to fall from his eyes. She knows that they are tears of happiness. 

He stops laughing and looks deep into her eyes, down to her lips, then back up, the question clear in his gaze. She nods almost imperceivably. They both slowly lean forward, giving the other time to change their mind. Neither of them stop and soon enough, their lips press together. 

They are both blown away by this first kiss. Saeran clings to her, desperate for more. She struggles to keep up but must soon pull away, so she can catch her breath. They both breathe loudly, the sound harsh in the silence. They look at each other and start laughing. The sound blends together, creating a melody.

She grabs his hands and kiss them. “I’m really glad you’re by my side. And I’m super happy to see you getting better. I promise I’ll stay by you to help you get through this. You are not alone.”

He blushes under her intense gaze. “Thanks. I really appreciate it. I don’t know what would happen if it wasn’t you helping me…” he trails off, looking away and biting his lip.

She pushes his face to make him look at her. “I am here and that’s all that matters. Please don’t think about if I wasn’t. This is real.”

He takes a deep breath. “Okay. I will stop.” 

He smiles shyly, leaning forward again. He kisses her gently, barely brushing his lips against hers. This time she grabs him and smooshes their lips closer. She doesn’t want to let this moment go to waste because who knows if he’ll let her touch him like this later. She cherishes his touch, the feel of his hands caressing her. 

They spend the rest of the night like that. They don’t go any further than a few wandering hands, but they cuddle together until they fall asleep. Saeran doesn’t have any nightmares that night.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~sorry if the ending seems rushed~~
> 
> I hope you like your gift! Happy belated Valentine's Day ♡


End file.
